Revelations (Glovey Story)/Part 3
It appears to have no effect as the super soldiers move swiftly and dodge every bullet from the Smurf’s rapid fire. Anastesius: Blue Eyes, get us out of here! Nothing’s working! They continue to fly as they dodge their attacks until they reach a mighty wind. The wind soon blows the mist away, making the Legion dissapear. Seven: They’re off the radar. That mist is gone. (Sigh/chuckle) Thank you, Mother Nature… Anastesius: Whoa, Blue Eyes… Steady now. Zowfee: Those things attacked my men years ago. They came in the same mist. They all died but me… I don’t know what they want. They’re no ordinary demons. They’re enhanced with supplements. They’re using science along with their dark magic. They’re gone for now… That was some operation 10 years ago… It begins to rain with lightning and thunder as Zowfee speaks. Zowfee: You were able to destroy Molech. The Moon… our new home. A shadow of our former selves. Night… the opposite of the Sun. Darkness… the other side of the light. We were guardians, champions of light. Peace bringers. We were a grand army. Our kingdom, our lifestyle… They took it all away… There was silence for about a minute as Zowfee began to breathe loudly as he raised and opened, then closed his only hand. Zowfee: I’m going to re-built it all. Make a new place, together. We’ll call it home. Yeah, we were humble. Almost angels. We didn’t show emotion or thoughts. Then we fell from above into the abyss. We’re angels alright; fallen angels. See this. Zowfee turns his shoulder showing his emblem. Anastesius then notices as well on his own uniform. Zowfee: We’re Hell’s Angels. A phantom of our former selves… Triumph… Death… We weren’t allowed to have either of them. Yeah… That day 10 years ago… I can still see them all, falling to the ground. The way their eyes closed. Anastesius only closes his eyes in anger as he continues to listen and picture the Baals in his mind. Zowfee: My prince… Why are we still here? Just to suffer! My hand… It hurts… I can feel it everyday, even when it’s not there. My foot. It aches when it’s not there… You can feel too, don’t you?! Zowfee soon angrily grasps onto Anastesius’ mechanical arm. Zowfee: My men... They were all young! They all had family! The Baals… They just keep growing, getting bigger and bigger… 10 years later… Who knows how big now. My prince… I’M GONNA MAKE THEM PAY! THEY’RE GOING TO RETURN THE PAST THEY TOOK FROM US! And I won’t rest until our revenge is complete…Look, our new home. Soon, the two arrive back to their new base. Blue Eyes lands on the ground as many of the soldiers arrive with Seven. A moving bed is brought as Zowfee is handed a crutch to walk. He is then laid down on the bed. The sunwalkers try to force an oxygen mask to him. Zowfee: Things have changed, my prince. We all have changed. It’s all for revenge now. All of it. We get new recruits and money now. All to combat the Baals. Getting our hands dirty, all for revenge. The galaxy called for wet and dirty work. We answered. No greater good. No just cause! Anastesius only kept a depressed look on his face as he listened and saw his and everyone’s reflection. He noticed his wounds and horn, then moved his mechanical arm and hand up the sky. Zowfee: They sent us to Hell… But we’re going to drag them even deeper. Anastesius: I know… I’m already a demon… I’ve become the Prince of Darkness… a title Satan couldn’t hold. He then grabs his horn and feels it with his normal hand. Anastesius: Heaven’s not my kind of place anyways… It was never meant for me. The medics continue to force the mask on Zowfee as he continues to push them away and speak. Seven steps in and puts his hand in the way of the medics. Seven: Let them talk… Zowfee: We’re no longer hiding, and you’re not hibernating anymore. We’re Hell’s Angels. We can crush Baal, my prince! You can build that army and lead it! Anastesius: Just one thing, Zowfee… This isn’t about the past. We’re going to build ourselves a better future. A better future for those who suffered at the hands of Baal. The medics finally get the mask on Zowfee as he passes out and his taken away into the medical facility. Seven walks up to Anastesius and puts his hand on his shoulder as he nods. The two then walk around the base. Seven: As Zowfee was telling you, we receive recruits who volunteer from missions. Not everyone made it 10 years ago. We rely on new people. This is why we began taking in money to pay the young men. See to it that you’re able to save any hostages and bring them back here. You can also bring back the enemy here for questioning. Speaking of which, we might just need to do that now. Anastesius: What happened? Seven: We have received new intel on the Legion. Our radars picked them up again in the Wartmongers territory. They appear frozen. Perhaps you might be able to find out more. There’s also the job of freeing any captives taken in by the Wartmongers. Blue Eyes is going to need to rest. Anastesius: You want me to fly a ship there? Seven: Try and not get caught. You can always contact me for backup and support. It is very unlikely that you’ll need any help. After all, you are the former prince of the Sunwalkers. Seven bows as Anastesius nods and makes his way for a vessel. He arrives at a dock and heads inside a large ship. There he meets a soldier who appears to be cleaning the ship. He stops, runs fast,and salutes his Prince. Anastesius: At ease, soldier. I need a lift to Earth. Aaron: My name is Aaron. I must say it is an honor to be your pilot, my prince. Welcome aboard the Shining Light. The pilot runs into his seat as the dock doors open and the ship is activated. Our Smurf stands as he grabs onto the side as he rises and appears in the atmosphere. Eventually, he closes the door and takes his seat and buckles his seatbelt. Aaron: Where to? Anastesius: Take me to the Wartmongers’ territory. The ship arrives in about 10 minutes. The Smurf slides the door open and jumps off. Aaron: Be careful down there, boss! The ship then takes off as the radio rings. Aaron: If you need me to come, just call me and watch the shining light in the sky. Seven: Good. You’ve made it. Our sources indicate that there are Pixies from Pussywillow being held prisoner along with children. Find them, and see if you can bring them back to our base. You can’t take them back to their domain. Who knows what dangers are in it ever since the Baals… Our Smurf hero roams the trees and ambushes many wartmonger soldiers on foot as he knocks them out and hides them where nobody can find them. As he makes his way back to the camp where Zowfee was, the mist appears again. Seven: Leachim, come in. The mist appears to be back again. Watch out. The radar shows the frozen targets moving again. Be careful. Suddenly, our Smurf hero sees the ghostly child once again. He appears breathing heavily as he floats above him and circles around him. The spores appear to be getting heavier as the mist eats up the whole swamp. The apparition disappears as a large siren cry is heard. Anastasius turns around quickly and sees a giant hand pop out and drag him away. As he is pulled away, he hits his head on a tree branch and is knocked out. He awakens and sees he still being held by a giant mechanical hand. He also notices he appears to be hanging upside down. He turns his head as he hears the familiar footsteps from hooved feet. He sees the muscular big horned demon; the self proclaimed god, Baal. Baal: You look well rested, Glovey Smurf. The demon walks calmly with a smirk on his face as he circles Anastasius and laughs at him. Baal: ...My, my… How you’ve changed. You became a demon, and all to get back at me. Anastesius struggles as he tries to escape. All he can do is frown at the demon and listen. Baal raises his pitchfork and gives our hero a scar on his face. With his finger, he takes his blood and licks his finger as he savors it. Anastesius only grunts in anger. Baal: Well, i’m sure you’ll see the bigger picture… eventually. IF, you get out of here alive… Anastesius quickly turns his head and sees more of the Legions appearing out of nowhere. They appear to be fighting the Wartmonger forces, and winning. Anastesius continues to struggle to try and free himself. The demon only smiles as he speaks. Baal: Rest in peace this time. He then calmly walks away and turns his head. Baal: I’ll see you in Hell, “Prince of Darkness.” Anastesius is finally dropped by the hand. The hand then picks up Baal. Anastesius barely catches the glimpse of a mechanical giant carrying away Baal as it gives off a high pitch siren scream. He turns around and sees the Legions coming for him. He turns around and sees water. He jumps in it and begins to swim under the water as he hides. He swims deeper until he sees a cave. He makes his way inside then rises to the surface. Everything was pitch dark. He looks at his radio and sees no signal. And makes his way through the cave as he avoids savage rats and bothersome pests. Helios: Your so called backup lost contact with you. My technology however can still pick off where you left off. Anastesius grabs his radio as he lowers the volume and turns his head to see where he is. He pulls out his gun and turns on its flashlight to get a better look around. Helios: Behind you, Smurf! My radar is picking up hostiles in your direction. Suddenly, there are rocks and arrows flying across the air. Anastesius ducks in cover and crawls into the murky water as he looks through his binoculars. He sees a group of fairies and pixies launching rocks with a catapult while another group is seen shooting arrows with bows and throwing spears in the air. Anastesius pulls out a ball and throws it at them,revealing it to be a smoke bomb. He then sprints with his radio out, hoping to get a signal. Suddenly, he hears the cry and roar of the Legions. He sees them coming from behind where the pixies were firing at him. Finally, Zowfee is able to contact our hero through the radio. Zowfee: Glovey? We can see you on our maps again. It’s the Legion! What’s that parasite doing to those soldiers? Anastesius pulls out his binoculars to watch as the mist covers the area. The demons begin to shake off spores from their body, forcing them onto the pixies and fairies, causing them to cough and wheeze as they fall to the ground. Seven: Damn… Get out of there, my Prince! Zowfee: Wait! Look! They’re rising from the ground. The soldiers appear to get up slowly as they twist and rotate in awkward positions. Zowfee: Glovey, what do you see? Anastesius: They're acting puppet-like. They’re being ordered by the Legions. Zowfee: Get out of there. We’ve given Aaron your coordinates. Abort the mission. Anastesius shuts his radio off as he sprints through the swamp, hoping to get a glimpse of the Shining Light. He finally sees it hovering across from him. The door slides open as it flies by him. He runs across a cliff as he jumps on it and grasps on its side, almost slipping. Luckily, his bionic hand grasps and locks in place. Anastasius climbs aboard and slides the door close as he watches the whole forest get swallowed by the thick mist. Anastesius: So much for the rescue mission. Aaron: Hold tight back there, Boss. I’m activating the turbo to get us back to the base. With a bright the shine, the ship disappears into the sky with the speed of light. Anastesius arrives at the base as he makes his way into the medical facility. There, he is inspected by medics and Seven. Seven: No. You’re fine. No sign of any parasites or unknown contaminants. The medics leave the room as Zowfee is heard walking in by the sound of his crutch. Zowfee: My prince, those Legion soldiers have become a pest for our work. Seven: All pests have a weakness that allows them to be exterminated. Seven then walks around as he observes glass samples. He picks up a covered vile and shows it to Zowfee and Anastesius. Seven: Our boys here took some spores from your uniform and decided to run some tests on them. These Legion characters are definitely using a parasite unit, which is their power source. Not only that, but it allows them to use it on other hosts to use them as their puppets. Anastesius: Just like the soldiers. Is there a weakness? Seven: (Sighs) As far as we know, No other vaccine worked. We did destroy one sample, but it took a good amount of burning. My Prince, you can definitely damage them, but it would be too risky. Anastesius: Would be a hell of a waste of bullets. The Smurf then grabs a tray and adds a single drop of water. He notices the spores move away. Zowfee: Look. They don’t like… Anastesius: Water. Seven: Remind you of someone? Zowfee: I see. This man on fire you two mentioned. There is definitely a connection. The Baals are using Biological warfare against anyone who gets in their way. Seven: And that’s not the half of it. Remember that giant arm that picked up the Prince? Zowfee: They’re far more than demons… I can only imagine what deformities you must’ve seen. I don’t understand what their objective there. Why the Wartmongers though? The Pixies? Why the Cursed Country? Anastesius: That’s what we’re here to find out. Zowfee: (Sigh) Yes, of course. The truth will slowly reveal itself. Seven: Even if it’s ugly… The two then leave the room as Anastesius continues to examine the parasite sample in a glass tube. He then pours a large amount of water on it, killing the spores. He nods and makes his way into his quarters. The night soon becomes daytime as Anastesius walks out of his room with a different set of clothes. He appears dressed in a tight dark sneaking suit and his red cloak on top. He prepares his packs and belt as he puts them on. He is then approached by Seven, who hands him a pistol. Anastesius takes it and is surprised that it feels very light. Seven: Go ahead. Try it out. Anastesius nods as he turns around and fires at a pole, only to realize it to be a squirt gun. Anastesius: Huh… Water. Seven: You never know when it’ll come in handy. Anastesius: Right. He puts it away on his belt as the two walk. Seven: My prince, we have reason to believe someone on Earth may have Intel on the Baals. We received a message last night. More of a distress call. The individual was using a capsule from the Sun. You were the only one who used one in Earth. Perhaps you may find some answers from this individual. You’ll need to track him down, which reminds me… Seven then pulls out of his pocket a new radio that appeared more metallic with a slick design. Anastesius: This? Seven: The men in the development department were able to create this. It’s almost identical to what we used 10 years ago. They call it the “iDroid.” The blueprints were actually created by Zowfee. Anastesius turns it on, making a big hologram of a map appear. He then swipes over the hologram, making it change into a to-do list where is objectives are displayed. He swipes it again, and sees blinking dots. Seven: Those dots are your targets. They’ll be visible on your map as well. It’s solar powered, so you won’t have to worry about it ever dying on you. It is also made of indestructible steel and can withstand water. Anastesius: It can do all that. But can it play games or music? Seven: Of course. Anastesius: Are you serious? I was only kidding… He pulls out his old radio and trades with Seven, and then puts away the iDroid on his belt. Seven: You should start off by tracking your old capsule. Whoever has it wants out. Apparently the individual claims to know you. He also had been working for the Baals, but now wants out. I’m sure you two will have one great re-union. Seven walks away as Anastesius makes his way to the ship hangar. He signals Aaron with his iDroid and gets on the Shining Light, making his way back to the Cursed Country. Zowfee: Come in, Glovey. My prince, we received some intel from some of the men patrolling the region. Be very cautious about the enemy. It is unknown on whose side this individual is, but there is a super sniper eliminating anyone who crosses its path. Looking for the individual will not be an easy task. But you seem to have gotten used to yourself again. There is a moment of silence for about a minute as Zowfee sighs and speaks. Zowfee: If only we had our powers again… Still, you have demonstrated your legendary feats so far. Seven: Boss, sorry for the interruption. I was able to pinpoint the location of the target as before. He is in the Smurfs’ forest in a camp surrounded by the Baals’ soldiers. This sniper may have a connection. Anastesius: And the target, how can we… Suddenly, they are interrupted when they hear a loud gunshot echoing from far away as birds fly away. Anastesius: "Shamonah" then. (Whipering) What does that even mean? Seriously, what a strange phrase... The haired Smurf pulls out his gun as he attaches a scope and switches the magazine, and cocks it. He proceeds to walk forward until he makes it on top of a hill. He hears a loud shot as he feels a swift breeze and slash on his cheek. A bullet flies swiftly passed him as it slightly scratches his cheek, making it appear like a cut. He drops down and rolls to take cover. He then continues to see numerous bullets fire above him as he hides behind a rock. He pulls out his binoculars to see who his opponent was. He is surprised to see the attacking sniper is a woodnymph. Anastesius: Zowfee, come in. I’ve identified the sniper as a woman. She’s a woodnymph. Zowfee: A woodnymph? Hmm… But what is she really? Woodnymphs don’t have access to weapons or tactics such as ours. Anastesius continues to watch as the sniper looks around to try and find him. Seven: No doubt she’s definitely got to be with the Baals. Zowfee: Perhaps you’re right, Seven. My Prince, see if you can get through her without conflict if possible. These Nymphs can be trouble who enjoy manipulating others for their own gain. Or for the Baals in this case… Anastesius quickly rises and aims his gun at the sniper and fires away. He makes a direct hit as she grunts. She quickly turns, jumps up in the sky, and flies towards him as she disappears and appears jumping from hill to hill. Our hero quickly pulls out his phone as he films her going all over the place. He then ducks down again as she begins to fire again. Anastesius: You get that, Zowfee? Zowfee: We’re analyzing the footage right now. No doubt she’s with the Baals. She moves and fights exactly like the Legions. She must not be completely transformed though. She doesn’t appear to be in their parasitic state. As long as she doesn’t see you, she can’t hit you. You’ll have to rely on your stealth. Anastesius gets down to the ground and begins to crawl around rocks as he makes his way to the nymph. He continues to use his binoculars to keep an eye on her as he proceeds. He notices that her wounds begin to heal as she stands with her body exposed in direct sunlight. Anastesius: Looks familiar… Seven: Hmm… Yeah, just like we used to do. The Baals must’ve given her some of our former abilities, which included regeneration from the Sun. My prince, see if you can capture her alive, and bring her back. Zowfee: Seven, what the hell? That is insane. My prince, you must kill her at all costs. Seven: No. Killing her would be a waste. We may be able to get lots of information out of her. Zowfee: No! My prince! Seven: Boss! Zowfee: Boss! Anastesius sighs as he continues to crawl forward. The Sniper jumps down to a puddle as she opens her wings and arms. She begins to chant and sing as the birds chirp around her. She raises her hands to absorb the rays of the Sun. Anastesius aims at the target, then stops as he watches her chant in an unknown language. The Smurf then shakes his head to snap out of it and fires a tranquilizing round at the nymphs neck,making her pass out. Anastesius: That was almost too easy… The nymph lies down as Anastesius walks to her body and aims his hand gun at her head. He is now able to get a better look at her. She appears to have crimson red hair. The length appears medium, with bangs in the front. She appeared to have pale-fair skin. Her clothing only consisted of one long glove, one regular glove, combat boots, transparent leg stockings, a utility belt with packs for extra ammo, and just a bra and thong. Her back had a holster for her big rifle. The Smurf continued to aim his gun at her as she opened her eyes, revealing them to be purple, and then closing them again as she slowly breathes and pants. Anastesius continued to observe her, almost in a trance. He quickly shook his head and got mad as he put his gun away. Zowfee: Finish her off! Seven: No, boss! Bring her back. She may be of some use. Zowfee: My prince, surely you’re not thinking of bringing her back, are you? Anastesius: Aaron, do you copy? I need a ride back. Zowfee: My prince… She works for the Baals. We don’t even know what other powers and abilities she could use against us. SHE IS NOT SETTING FOOT ON THIS BASE. Seven: Good work, boss. I can’t believe you took her down alive. Welcome back Glovey Smurf. (Chuckling) Zowfee: Dammit, Seven. Seven: Now bring her back here. Let’s find out what she really is. Zowfee: This is too dangerous. Don’t bring her back to our home. Kill her! Seven: Zowfee, this is the prince’s decision. Boss, Aaron will be there shortly. Zowfee: (Nervous) My prince… You know I’ve always had your back. But if you bring her here… I’ll just have her killed myself. The ship soon arrives as Anastesius handcuffs the nymph. She then quickly opens her eyes and tries to fly away. The haired Smurf reacts by jumping on top of her and forces her down by holding her arms. She becomes persistent as she continues to struggle and slap at the Smurf. Anastesius has no choice but to hold her down until she tires herself out. He lifts her body as they get inside the ship. He lays her body down the seats. Aaron turns his head and notices she is almost naked. Aaron: Is she even wearing clothes? Anastesius: I don’t know what she is, or why she’s like this. Get us back to the base. Aaron: You got it, boss. The ship takes off as Anastesius pulls out an emergency blanket from his pack and covers the nymph as she lies passed out. He then turns for a second and feels a breeze as he sees her standing and removing the handcuffs. She then throws the blanket to cover the Smurf’s face as the door opens and she disappears. He removes it and looks around. He then looks out of the door as everything zooms out and shrinks. He pulls out his radio as Seven speaks. Seven: We saw it, boss. Shame. Slipped alive. That’s too bad. She was one of a kind. (chuckling) Zowfee: Fine by me. We never needed her type. Boss, since you’re coming back, we need to talk. Now. Get back to the base. Everything else can wait. Anastesius sighs as he shakes his head in an annoyed manner as he grabs it with his bionic hand. Aaron: Well someone’s in a bright mood today… Anastasius: It’s the things in life that change us all. At least it’ll be a quiet ride back. Suddenly an alarm is heard in the ship. Aaron: We got unidentified flying aircrafts approaching us. Anastesius can see rockets and bullets fly through the window. Anastesius: So much for that peace and quiet… Aaron: Confirming. One bogey behind our six. Steady, at about one mile. It’s tailing us. More are appearing. Zowfee: Aaron, don’t lead it to the base! Aaron: Roger. We’ll shake it off. Hang on, boss! The ship begins to speed up as it turns around and takes a new route. The enemy gunships continue to fire missiles and bullets. Anastesius slides the door open as he mounts the ship’s machine gun and fires at the incoming missiles. Upon being hit, they explode and make a wave that pushes the Smurf back. Suddenly, more begin to come right at him. The turret begins to move on its own as it fires and destroys the incoming rockets. It then rotates and takes down many of the gunships. Anastesius looks puzzled as he pokes the air with his bionic arm, realizing something was there. The nymph reveals herself to have never left as she turns off her optic camouflage and continues to fire at the enemy. Anastesius puts his hand on her shoulder as he nods at her. She nods back as she steps back and allows the Smurf to use the turret as she reaches for her rifle. The Smurf continues to fire back at the enemy while the sniper aims and takes down the pilots, making their ships crash and fall. Soon. only one remains as it spins and dodges every bullet from the turret. The nymph aims and fires once, making the enemy ship turn off, and crash down. Anastasius only watches impressed as the Sniper puts down her rifle. She then proceeds to sit down and put back her handcuffs back on. Aaron: She never left. Anastesius: Get us back to the base. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles